Visit to Tokyo Bay
by Amateur Experimentalist
Summary: One Shot of Ryan Cooper visiting the Tokyo Bay. Meant to be Crosasover with Namco Bandai Racing Games. Inspired by old PS2 Game Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift , Best Motoring and Hot Version International


Aqualine Highway, Tokyo Bay

11.31pm

The night were probably the wonderful one, wonderful for those who need for speed. Near the midnight every major highway of Tokyo were almost deserted, with majority of them driving inside the uptown and downtown in Kanto plain, speeders freely crisscrossed from and to the urbanized plain through Haneda port with various JDM Cars (Japan Domestic Market), either old or newest models, JZA80s, GT86s, NSX Type R, 300Z, Evos and Imprezas, one of them were Ryan Cooper, driving the externally stock Ruby red SC430 alone himself, tearing up the Aqualine in cruise speed of 90 MPH, tonight he count about four local tuners passed him as they dueling each other, FD RX-7 vs Eclipse Spyder and GT86 vs NSX, just passing him without knowing it, cooper himself were just 90 while amused with the midnight scenery of the Tokyo Bay, until he saw some flashes by his side mirror, he look behind to see a car now moving to his right side with him, a 911 GT3 in white with low side red stripe by each doors and a diamond stripe drawn from rear window to the front intake, red wheels and Black wing, on the stripe by the right side skirt were a not the usual GT3 RSR marking like the market, instead a matching white Hiragana writing that (Thanks to his innate excellence in Japanese) reveal him a bit whose behind the wheel, 'Reiko', "Ree-San! Wanna run with me?", she asked in his native accent, "To the end of the tunnel into the big city? Alright". Just a mile waiting ahead of them were an off ramp, left side that takes them to Haneda Airport, the entry tunnel were 4 miles from where they are now, they slow down to 50, the off ramp is where she mark the start line and shared to Cooper which is a short walk, by the time they passed the mark the duel begin, at once she rocketed ahead from him leaving a gap around 6 or so meters and that's about it, she could not break it more, nor she can stop the gap from shrinking slowly, cooper's SC430 has Stage-2 Turbocharger paired with just Semi-Racing exhaust and simple computer tuning, and combined with constant slipstreaming and swerving traffics the duel were erratic in the beginning, the single minute 2 miles run has taken them to a small island to place another supporting pillars for the aqualine before eventually reached Tokyo, there Reiko were right in front of him, her car tuning were mostly left stock except for the semi-race force inducing kits, she were struggling to keep him back there, the final sixty seconds 2 miles were began as they left the small island with the traffics dwindling drastically, cooper were about to pass her and there is nothing she could do about it, turning left and right would only worsen her in retaining her top speed, cooper slowly steered left from behind her taking the left lane caught her off-guard, ahead of them were the tunnel, above the tunnel were a closed recreational building, parking lot that supposedly empty were filled with speedsters hanging out, looking for races or watch the races, the Lexus and Porsche just passed the small road by the left ramp to enter the hot spot, and now just a mile and quarter before the end of the tunnel, a half mile before leaving the bay, with the white car driver leave first followed by the ruby car still right of her, there is something he expect her to have like other street racers, and his expectation were true, and countered, he hit the Nitrous just as she did first, compared to cooper her blue NOS bottle has more capacity compared to his medium NX bottle, still cooper just rocket away from her with no more power output to catch him up, the only time she catch him up is eventually when he got out the tunnel first, she did passed him due to another fact she didn't put the racing brake discs and calipers which leave a quote big gap from where she brake to where she made to 60, half more nitrous still there, she slowed a bit let him go alongside her. Around 2 minutes after they found some way back to the spot at aqualine, unexpectedly guys and gals cheered their arrival, there 2 empty spots for them with an RX-8 and an S2000 seperating them, both were close to a small park with railings overlooking the freeway, surely they saw them pass down on the highest ever speed today which prehaps led to the hyped welcoming, the ruby SC430 park by the Mazda SE, rounded by boys and some girls with the Porsche on the other spot rounded by girls and some boys, her friends comes to her as soon as the pony auburn girl in black and orange jacket, mini skirts and pair of high boots comes out of her vehicle, "I've told you! I have told you!" Her friend said to her putting pity face, she, mid-split black hair dressed simply with black jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers, relaxed Reiko as she about to say something, Reiko, her friends and some other peoples nearby looked to the ruby car waiting for him to come, "That's Kupo, Rena!" Another girl said to the mid-split girl, rounded head with big eyes adorned by short pony hair dressed in black and green shirt, black hotpants and same boots to Reiko, 'Kupo'? SE's Moogle? looking back to the Ruby Red Lexus SC430 with chrome BBS RK that look like just a luxury cruising car, right door were opened to reveal a slightly exhausted man in white plain shirt and black jeans, and its hyped again when they looked to his face, the familiar one, the one who defeat Ryo back then, "Hey, Look! Its Ryan Cooper!" And other sort of attention attractings which indeed they taken to it, Rena looked to the pony girl with a bit oddity, "Hitomi...uu..Kupo?", "Ryan Kupo!" smiled to her, Rena just drop her jaw and tilt up her face with facial expression said 'I see!', her eyes shifted to the 'Kupo', peoples round him and just giving him five or shake up hands, on the midst of parking tuners were a green rare in japan Lincoln Navigator heavily stylized like pimp, the rear hatch opened revealing turn table set and sound system blaring the hot spot, the DJ played another electro music to make the spot more hyped, unbelievable Cooper thought, just one unplanned and unexpected race and his reputation were about to seep out the entire Tokyo, and with night races flare up almost the entire Tomei Expressway, he sure aware this too may hyped the entire Kanto, sooner more races would await him, "Exactly, you heard me right, challenges and some Yens, they're all for you if you willing to stake it" Reiko said to him as cooper asked things, when there's drivers up to run the crowds leave the Street king, dwindle back to their own, "And you always in?" The king asked, "...not so much frequent on Wangan though, sometimes you'll find me on Fuji, or Motegi, in rare occasions...or at least when friends of mine asked it, you'll see me in hill tops" she admit herself, he were here for races, even if she's not come along...or unless if she's come along, he defeated Reiko as he doing 90 while amuse his eyes, he did expect to race with nobody, nor he expect to prevail against the ultimate sports car with his park walking coupe, but if she really might run with him neither he will dominate above her twice, he has his option for his first race, at first he were about to do it to push his driving skill further, now too if she ever thinking for retaliation he might hopefully able to get things balanced...or at least exploit her driving, "I'm here for some Touge runs" he looked to her which she looked to Rena just behind them and back to him in assured face, "Give me your numbers!" She said to him as she take her phone, they share their numbers there, and stayed until 4am, completely deserted the hot spot before eventually back again in 11 night.

2 Days later

11.28pm

The boys and girls did back to the spots, yesterday, today and next more days, endless of activity at night, not just one at the Bay, the island Cooper passed were populated in small scale, mostly workers gone to the dock, medium scale residential area separated from the shopping area and park by the shadowing bridge right on the center of the island, accessible by off ramps on both side of the tunnel, the mall which closed every night provides decent parking area for other hotheads either just come by or looking for races, drifting there is not preferable unless one stupid person or two would do so, erupting anger from the residence and eventually attracting police and which then and for very long time tighten the spot so there's no more hang arounds, but nor its possible, too narrow two way roads and too high sidewalks, may ruin wheels and some parts if the crash happened, might even cause a flip if gone too fast and too sideway. But other hotspots were also found within and around the capital close to highway, parking lawn or buildings mostly, some city park, few by roads in Asakusa, Shibuya, Aoyama, and more along Tomei, those spots are where driver gather up to compete whose the fastest on Wangan, or if they wanted to Slide around the Parking buildings is where they do it which typically little bit away from the freeway, some have spiraling ramp to get to the top floor, toughen the drifting challenges, the activities were happening on other surrounding prefectures, to Chiba, Kanagawa, Saitama, and as far as Gunma, further will be on Osaka although drivers there would go out to Atami, some would even stayed at the Capital for weeks or months.

Atami Touge

Aside from city hotspots, highlands also visited by local speed hunters, mostly on Atami, southwest away from Tokyo, scenic mountain road both day and night which also same to the main city especially its beach, compare to miami? on mid-top of the mountain were a large resting place called 'Kiku' which sit after a soft turn in front of the place, the name bears after the tunnel that stretch a quarter mile length with a three way intersection, Kiku were adorned with buildings dated back to the era of Shogun with a tram line on the background, along the way down the hill going southwest after the tunnel away from the place were some twisty road sit on cliffs overlooking the downtown of Atami, as well the pacific ocean, the road led back to feet dry and stretch through two U-turns inside sit by a small simplified garden stylized to traditional decor of the old japan with few huts, some sakura trees and electric charged light bulb placed within a jar skillfully crafted like the huts, and road goes on straight through woods pitted between small rocky hills with each side has one advertisement billboard promoting a perfume brand and the other one were a message from Ministry of Transportation about safe driving things as well another stop spot for travelers from the main city to tour the hill road, parking lots on both side of the road with one small restaurant which again built to traditional design, with small presence of six rear wheel drive, front engine cars and rest of them at Kiku, this were the finish line for drifters, they can too gone sideways all the way down to the foot of the hills, its their choice, either to slide down the hill or dash the complex course and prove whose the fastest. Cooper were there, not with the SC430, but with the Black FD RX-7, one he got from Aki back before he's the true King, it were repaint and remodified with FEED aerodynamics package, bodykits and carbon fiber hoods, the wings were remain untouched from the time he won the car, inside the hood were various aftermarket products of local japan, mild engine works and turbocharger with entry level intercooler, its suspension were little reworked, brakes system were left alone, its already good for any occassion, and paired with high traction tires, the setup were made for touge racing, enough to compete equally with lightly tuned 4WD cars on here, there were six JDMs on site, an FD, an S2000, two S14s, an S13 and a 2004 Impreza, a white externally stock 4-door Impreza RA driven by a skinny boy no older than 20, he wore a gray shirt, gray levis and pair of white low-tops, he has black baldy hair by round face, very young, unaware drivers would think he's nothing, but looks can be deceiving, he learn it many times even after throw off Ryo. "Hey you!", cooper looked behind him by that call, there were a girl, auburn pony and doe eyed girl in black and blue long sleeve T-shirt, blue hotpants and same high boots two days ago which give her a look of Race Queen, she come out from what looks like to be a tea house, "So you really made it here, eh Kupo?", "What?" He heard it funny, "Ee...Nevermind. Let me take a look at your car...", she look to his car, inspecting everything she can see, bodykits, wheel set of 18in AME makes, and everything under the hood, she were a bit surprised to see its missing a Racing CPU, "Testing purpose" Ryan said to her, his elbow sit by the opened driver door, "This isn't Suzuka, Kupo!" She tries to argue, "Well...regardless, where's your car?", "There!" She point out to a car nearby the exit, a blue VS RX-8, no wings, just Bodykits and set of black 19in Wedssport wheels, "Ah...so you have some run tonight!", She shook her head as the reply, "I'm just waiting for friends","Really? Why?", "...umm...by the way..since you look good at my speaking so...Onamae wa Hitomi desu" she revert the topic before bowed to him which he bowed to her as well, just before he about to introduce himself she spoke again playfully in japanese "Just because you're the Street King here that doesn't mean you're the big noss here, Kupo!", "I didn't even do things like a Boss, who was the Big Boss here? And why you called me Kupo? What, am I look like a moogle?", but she giggle instead, "Nothing, its jusy funny! Anyway...Kono-san!" She called up, somebody, and that somebody were the young boy driving the RA, "Eei, you wanted a race tonight?", "uu..Haik, I can't wait!", something tells cooper that this young boy would give a constant tough fight, he couldn't tell would he win or lose tonight, "Now, to the foot of the mountain heading to the city, you and my friend here, how about that?", the boy looked to the king like nothing special, he doesn't care about it, now the king wondering what's under his hood, dooes he fitted the Performance Chip with Stage 2 Turbocharger? Did he has racing spec engine modifications and exhaust with reworked crank shaft? That he wish he would find out before he go, right now there were a drift run, a red S13 vs a red S14 which both has the front bumper by Rando colored white, typical second hand product acquired by trade or from shops second hand sold by street racing community accross Honshu, behind the two Silvias were an Amuse S2000 act as the judging car, the run will be to the midpoint resting place and then back again to Kiku. For now, Cooper were able to see what's under his opponents ride, a core engine left stock except with as what he previously thought, Semi-Sports Turbo kits with a Cooler behind its Sti front bumper and a Racing Chip, the Exhaust system were like his own, a catalytic piping with OEM muffler tip, a common sighting on any high-end tuners and D1SL/GP cars. They talk a lot each other as the drifting were claimed to be draw and had to do more runs at least once more, the communities there were starting to place their bets like the race with the king and the boy just right in front of their eyes, "So where you go? I mean...how old are you and which school you go?", "I'm 17, still at Tohka High School", "Really? Aren't your parents mad to you about this instead at home?", "Not now, I'm having a long weekend. I do things respectively, you know!", Kiyoshi Kono told cooper that he had started this just a year ago, his father owned a tuning shop at Kansai with his elder brother who thaught him how make it in the community, to cooper's slight surprise, the shop were run by his parents, mother too has knowledge on street racing, in fact she meet her now husband during drift at Osaka mountain road, driving same S15, since then they're close together and still so by now which led to the established of 'Just Shop' on 2008, a sudden hit upon its creation, as they share each others story, the drifting duo's were about to exit the tunnel, "Masaki win the run!" One of the boy stood by the parking exit announce, he has a yellow Walkie-Talkie by his left hand, "Aa...the guy on the PS13! Let's go!", Kiyoshi leave to his car, same to cooper, they headed to the tunnel the drifters just come out, taken them to a retreat overlooking the city and the ocean, its the starting point, by both side of the road were cone with a red light, the race is go when it turns green, and it does. The two dashed to the first left medium U-Turn sit by the cliff with fencing, even though one would fall off (which never once happened), it would just simply land up side down by the farmland with low height and soft ground, recent safety upgrades on japanese cars with sturdy but light roof and strengthened belt would increase drivers safety in crashes, even so this will not likely on where cooper are. He's behind the RA as they entered the U-Turn, some rear wheel driver could drift effectively if do the clutch right, and cooper did it right when his rear wheels pushed forward as he steered left and counter steer softly right and soften his rev, he slide around and end up right behind the rear bumper of the Spec C Subaru, "Eeh...He's right behind me?" Kiyoshi whispered when he saw a highbeam whitened his rear view mirror, both are entering onto a medium right turn to zigzag roads, soft turns that can be swerved easily at 40 to 48, but if one force to overtake, the risk of bump to dent will likely, cooper decided to stay behind the boy until the next lwft turn ahead, the turn has tunnel with windows overlooking the pine forest that has the garden on center of it by the S turns, the FD managed to out the tunnel first followed by the RA Spec C to the soft right to left turn which steering through isn't necessary at all, the duo advanced to the first to to second soft medium turns before get to the garden area, there were some peoples waiting for the battle to pass by, see how hot the happening is, "Who versus Who?" One of them asked, "Kupo...I mean Cooper and Kiyoshi" a girl replied, Rena replied, instantly awed everybody there. Gap between the dueling drivers were tightening as the 4WD of the Impreza is hard to match with FR cars, only skills of FR drivers prevent the 4WD from take the lead, Kono nearly passed the King when they closing to the left S turn where few individuals ready behind the fencing with video recorders caught the action, the RA cannot passed its opponent yet as Cooper did not approach from outside, instead he stayed by the middle of the road and then he make up for the turn left by once again kicked the clutch and sideway by the first corner and then grip to the second U turn by the garden before get by the soft right turn, along the way from the first to the soft corner he got caught by the bystanders with Camcorder or Phones, Kono isn't missed as well, Rena somewhere inside were awed with the King, 'I shouldn't underestimate him anymore" she thought. The intensity were just there even if its still the beginning, the two were now by the straight line passed the parking spots with Kono now catching up with the King, he's right beside him about to pass him which cooper just let so as he suspect something awaits ahead, that's what just he thought 'something awaits ahead', the king decide to follow the boy up until the end of the straight turn which led to left hairpin, looks easy to handle but then the boy slowed down much as they came to a sudden hard right turn, "Kuso, im understeering!" the boy whispered, his car nearly crashed to grasses, cooper quickly kicked the clutch once more and break right taking the short straight lead to medium left turn sit by more traditional houses, retreats, the road were three soft zigzag turns before eventually reached to another straight line to three way intersection where another community awaits him. Far behind the King were the boy catching up in cruise speed to cooper's FD, "Something to your steering, Kiyoshi-san?" he asked in little formal manner, "Ahh…Haikkhhh….i guess im too rush for it!", "Well Well Well!" a girl clapped the two among the small crowds in Silvia's, Its Reiko again walk to them, she's claded in white sweater and blue jeans with white sneakers, a simple clothing, "Nice run! Sure you wouldn't retire just early after it, right!" she smiled to the American, "As long its far better than Rockport or Fairhaven, im still in!", she got close up a bit to his face and grinned happy, "Soo…which are your silvia?", She look back with that, off the Nissan FR sports cars, an NSX Type R 2005 with what cooper thought to be aerodynamics package from Sorcery shop, "Nice Sorcerer there…", "like you said to Hitomi-Chan…it's still tested. Like yours!" she patted him and goes off to her car, "By the way….you should try keep up with your runs here…." She stop midway on her walk and looked directly to his eyes "Trust me…..you would!" that's the last thing she said before she get in to the Honda Supercar and goes off uphill, "You like her, eh? Lucky you're far older than me so you can date her" the boy teased behind him, "What are you talkin' about? Anyway….I think I would like to go to the garden on the top. I tell ya, im distracted with the place!", "Iee…I got to rework it immediately, my home is in the downtown, should visit me when you can!" the boy said to him before he get in and go ahead and steered right to home, with that Ryan goes back to their car just to be stopped by a dude about to handed him 200 Yen before let him go back up.

I hope you liked it, guys and gals, I watch recently Hot Version and Best Motoring International by internet and it is inspires me. It's actually also….sort of mod encouraging, like imagine if you make a real JDM body kits mod for any NFS game because of this fic.

I really appreciate your Rate and review guys! Oh i also think would be cool for those who knows a lot about street racing community in Japan and pour it for me! :D

Arrigatou Gozaimasu! J


End file.
